Meeting the parents
by GrecianHeart
Summary: Spencer has finally found love! But how is he supposed to convince the parents when his team needs him with them 24/7? And when one of Spencer's foes targets Sarah's parents, how will it unfold?


The phone rang.

Spencer and I broke apart and groaned in exasperation. FBI duties once again ruined my alone time with Spencer. Only this time his hand was in my shirt. I know we were supposed to be taking things slow, but the man was too gorgeous to resist. His hand felt so good on my bare skin... Okay, if I don't stop right now I'm going to drag in back to me and make wild, hot love to him. But some victim at death's door probably needed him more at that moment than I did.

"You have really bad timing, Morgan." I giggled. Of course it was Derek. Only he could unintentionally interrupt something like this. Well, he and Fletcher. I think they've been exchanging notes.

"What?" My head snapped up at this. Spencer was suddenly holding his phone tighter. He listened for a while and then nodded. "I'll be right there."

I watched him sit up and search for his jacket, even though the phone had stopped ringing. God, how I wanted him. That lean hard body, honey blonde hair with such a beautiful curl, his broad shoulders and his angelic, intense eyes. Oh, the things those eyes did to me. I imagined staring into them as he made slow, delicious, beautiful love to me... Why, oh why did say I'd like to take things slow?

Spencer caught me staring and smiled at me. You know the million-kilowatt smile that made my stomach do funny things. It must have shown on my face as Spencer came closer still and held my face to his again. What was it about this man that spun erotic fantasies in my mind?

Spencer broke away, hovering close to my face. I was sure he was going to kiss me senseless again when his phone rang again.

He then turned to me. "Sarah, I'm so so sorry. I need to go to the BAU office. Something just came up. I know I said I would have dinner with your parents today but-"

"I know, it's less important to you than work." I pseudo-sighed. "It's okay."

"No Sarah, I didn't mean that. I -"

I shut him up with a kiss. "I know. It's okay. Go catch your latest sicko."

He gave me one more kiss, a whispered thank you, and left. I sighed for real this time. I was really looking forward to having Spencer meet my parents. Oh well, there was no help for it. I glanced at the clock. My parents would be here in about an hour. Maybe Spencer would be back before they leave. I hoped against hope that the case wouldn't take the whole night like last time. My parents had been bugging me about my boyfriend ever since I told them I'd met someone.

I smiled when I saw my parents standing outside on the porch of the house. I opened the door to them but before I could speak, my mother descended on me in a flurry of hugs and black hair smelling of ilang-ilang and red chiffon. She gave me a kiss on each cheek while trying to look around me for the illustrious boyfriend.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really sorry and I'm sure he is too, but he's not here. A case came up." I watched as my Mother's brow wrinkled. "I'm sure he'll be back before dinner is over." My Father didn't look too happy either as he stepped in. I led them to the living area of Spencer's house. I thought it would win him cookie points if my parents saw the obviously was well paid enough to care for me, but that was killed by the fact that he was nowhere to be found.

"It's okay dear. Tell me about this Spencer Reid."

Here comes the Spanish Inquisition. "He is 25 years old, classified as a genius at age 4, graduated high school at age 12, has 3 Doctorates as well as 3 Bachelors in Arts. He got the first doctorate when he was 16 and the others rolled in from there. He went to the FBI training academy and got into the BAU when he was 21. He is currently Supervisory Special Agent Dr. Spencer Reid of the BAU- Behavioral Analysis Unit- an elite team of the best criminal profilers in the world and the sweetest people you'll ever meet. He has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory and can read 20 000 words per minute. He has a vast knowledge and plays several instruments. He also paints, sculpts and swims." I paused to take a breath before saying, "He's perfect."

"However, he has been diagnosed with Aspergers syndrome, which is like autism for intelligent people and his mother is a severe schizophrenic. She is currently in a sanitarium. Spencer's father left when he was 10 because he felt he couldn't deal with his wife's mental illness. They haven't seen each other since. Spencer tends to babble about things in the cutest way and his lectures are quite interesting. We met when a friend of his wanted to go on a double date with a friend of mine and we started seeing each other. When he was on a case last summer, he met an eight year old boy called Fletcher who is also in the genii range, but his parents didn't care much for him. Spencer didn't want Fletcher to go through all he did, so he is now his legal guardian. Spencer sent him to a special school for advanced children, which is why you can't meet him now. He's a wonderful little boy and they live in this house, which by the way isn't mine, it's Spencer's." I stopped.

"Well, darling thank goodness. I wasn't looking forward to squeezing the information out of you." My mother always had such a sense of humor.

"If you'd like to start dinner without him, we may. He may as likely as not to come back before 2 am in the morning."

My Mother bit her lip. "But darling, if he really is away so much, and this relationship progresses well, would you be happy with it? I know FBI agents can be away from home as much as a month and-"

"Since we began dating, he's already been away from home for almost two months. I can handle it. He loves his job and I assure you I'm not being neglected."

My Father hadn't spoken. "Dad?" I asked him tentatively. He has the tendency to blow off my boyfriends before meeting them. I didn't want him to judge Spencer before meeting him.

Father smiled at me, to my surprise. "It's okay darling. You're not a little girl any more. I just want to meet the man my daughter's head over heels for. Is that so wrong?"

Just as we sat down, the man in question that had me head over heels for him came rushing through the front door. He stopped cold when he saw our visitors.

Ever been in an awkward situation before? Don't complain. You'd rather be anywhere than where Spencer was at that moment.

"Good evening ma'am. And you as well, sir." I had to hand it to him, he was good at awkward situations. That's when I noticed the blood on his face. I jumped from my seat and ran to him. "Spencer, what happened? Where are you hurt?"

He quickly caught on and reassured me. "Oh it's not mine. It's the UnSub's. That's why we were done so quickly. I got there around the same time the rest of the team did. The bodies were still in the basement but so was the UnSub. When we got there, the UnSub fired a shot. We all retaliated, but it was Morgan's bullet that hit him. I was standing next to him. It missed my head by about three inches or so...but I'm fine! So how about I wash up and then I'll get back down?"

He didn't wait for a response before running up the stairs. And I didn't exactly blame him. I wouldn't want to be in his shoes.

Mother turned to me. "The bullet missed him by three inches." I shrugged. "He has near-death experiences every day. It's in the job description."

Spencer came back downstairs, free of blood and in a shirt and jeans that made his ass look delicious. I'm pretty sure he had caught me ogling before I snapped my eyes away and blushed.

"The UnSub?" I'd forgotten for a moment that my parents were there.

Spencer hesitated before answering. "The unknown subject. That's what we call the people we hunt before their identities are known." He sat down beside me, opposite the parents at the table for six.

"Let's eat, shall we?" Spencer looked at my parents with a tentative smile. They gave each other a glance before picking up their forks.

Nobody spoke for the first ten minutes, then my father led the Make My Boyfriend Uncomfortable Campaign.

"My daughter told me all about you. The doctorates, the hobbies, everything. I thought maybe you could expand on it."

Spencer didn't know what to say, so my dad went on. "How many people are on your team?"

At least, he couldn't score very low on this one. "Currently, there's 7 of us. SSA Hotchner, JJ, Callahan,

Garcia, Morgan, Rossi and myself."

"When my daughter told me where you work, I did a little reading up. Your team describes you as quite the genius."

He blushed. "We all bring something to the table. That the whole point of being on a team."

Dad nodded and stopped talking for a while, but then Spencer's phone rang. I knew it was too good to be true.

He looked at the caller ID and apologized. "I'm so sorry, but I have to take this."

"Hey, Garcia." His smile disappeared as he listened to what she had to say. "Garcia, I was there a few minutes ago and I have something very important..." He fell silent as she continued talking. "Send me the code."

He took the device away from his ear, put Garcia on speakerphone and stared at the screen. I heard Garcia's flustered tone through the phone. "The person who did this is a professional. There's no cyber trail, nothing to follow up on...we have nothing to nail the bastard's ass. The only thing we have is his appearance on the video feed in the library, which is not a crime in itself, but it's clear he doesn't know we're on to him."

"Or he's just a cocky son of a bitch."

"Well, this particular SOB is very good at covering his tracks. Hotch said to bring you in here. We're bringing him in for questioning and we're hoping maybe you can do the interrogation? They tend to slip up when you're around. Please?"

Spencer sighed, glanced at me and turned his attention back to the device. I'm sorry Garcia, but I can't-"

"Go." I smiled at him. "Nail the SOB's ass for me."

He mouthed a thank you and told Garcia that he would be right there.

"I'm so sorry Mr and Mrs (input later) but I need to go."

When my parents didn't reply, he smiled at me and walked out the door.

"I rest my case." My mother's smile was triumphant.


End file.
